A radio frequency identification (RFID) device is an object that can be applied to or incorporated into a product, animal, or person for the purpose of identification and tracking using radio waves. Some RFID devices can be read from several meters away and beyond the line of sight of the reader. Generally, in the prior art, an RFID device (also called an RFID tag) contains at least two parts. One is an integrated circuit for storing and processing information, modulating and demodulating a radio-frequency (RF) signal, and other specialized functions. The second is an antenna for receiving and backscattering the signal. There are generally two types of RFID devices: an active RFID device, which contains a battery or some other power source, and a passive RFID device, which have no such battery or other power source. Today, RFID devices are used in many uses, such as supply chain management to improve the efficiency of inventory tracking and management.
RFID devices are often too large for the intended use and also cost prohibitive. Accordingly, there is a need for a smaller and less expensive option for RFID devices.